


private party

by thunderylee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-28
Updated: 2006-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Post-Hogwarts; Hermione wakes up from a nap to find a party going on and the hosts in a compromising position.





	private party

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Hermione woke to find herself draped across a bed that wasn’t familiar. A faint _Lumos_ spell and some squinting allowed her to see what she now realized was her new bedroom, which was pretty much a bed in the midst of the many boxes she hadn’t unpacked yet.

It was deafeningly silent as Hermione made her way through the sea of boxes towards the door. They had just moved into their new house at Godric’s Hollow, where Harry’s parents had lived, and which he now owned and shared with her and Ron. It was nice of him, really, considering neither Ron nor Hermione made much money as interns at the Ministry. Harry was still sitting on his large inheritance, so even though he was still debating on what to do with his life, the three of them lived quite comfortably.

The last thing Hermione remembered was laying down for a kip after unpacking the library. Harry and Ron had promised they would have the rest of the house unpacked before she woke, and they would have nice quiet evening together. She yawned and stretched before leaving her room, looking forward to a long night of sitting in front of the fireplace, reminiscing on all the adventures they’d shared in the past seven years.

Those pleasant thoughts flew out of her head as she opened the door and was instantly blasted with a loud cacophony, nearly deafening her on impact. Her feelings converted to fury – leave it to Harry and Ron to cast a silencing spell on her bedroom so she wouldn’t know they were having a party.

Hermione should have been embarrassed due to her having-just-woke-up attire; if she had been thinking, she would have at least changed out of her skimpy nightgown and ran a brush through the rat’s nest on her head. She _wasn’t_ thinking, however, and the only thing on her mind was finding her new roommates and hexing them into oblivion.

She stomped down the hall towards the main room of the house and found herself surrounded by an abundance of wizards and witches, some she recognized from school, most she didn’t know at all. It seemed like all of the wizarding world had been invited over, and Hermione was expected to sleep through it all.

“Hermione!” squealed a voice from across the room. Hermione looked over and saw Lavender Brown striding towards her in the highest heels she had ever seen. “I was wondering where you were! I simply _love_ your dress, although I have to admit I’m quite surprised to see you, of all people, wearing it! You appear to be pulling it off, though – but what happened to your hair? Did you just get _shagged_?! Spill it, Hermione, who’s the lucky bloke?”

“Please tell me where Harry and Ron are,” Hermione said calmly, ignoring the overwhelming urge to hex Lavender instead.

The scantily-clad girl (more so than Hermione, even) giggled and pointed the same way Hermione had come from. “They were out here for awhile, then Harry made this big announcement for us to enjoy ourselves while he and Ron took care of something -”

“Thanks.” Hermione turned on her heel and headed back down the hall while Lavender was still talking. (“This is such a beautiful house, Hermione! You _have_ to have us over again!”)

Hermione slammed open Harry’s bedroom door and found his room empty, although she was mildly impressed that he had managed to finish unpacking. Ron’s door wouldn’t budge, though, and Hermione had to go through a series of unlocking spells (most of which Harry and Ron didn’t even know existed – not that she was planning on telling them) before the door flung open and she was greeted with a sight she thought she’d never see.

Harry and Ron were heaped together in a pile of twisted limbs on Ron’s bed, snogging each other senseless. Hermione supposed they could have been hanging a picture and lost their balance, but the possibility of them actually landing mouth-to-mouth and _remaining_ that way was highly unlikely. She giggled out loud at the thought despite the awkward situation she was currently facing, causing both boys to notice her presence and look at her with lust-filled eyes.

“‘Mione,” said Ron, speaking into Harry’s neck and continuing to kiss him as he spoke. “C’mere.”

Hermione winced at the awful nickname Ron had given her two years ago, which conveniently only resurfaced when he was drinking. Sure enough, she noticed a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey on the nightstand, along with two shot glasses that had obviously been used more than once.

Hermione didn’t budge, suddenly mesmerized by the sight in front of her. These were her two best friends – best mates with each other, even – and now she was just standing there while they made no effort to stop snogging and groping each other.

She forgot about the house-full of people, she forgot the reason she was looking for them in the first place, she forgot everything except the two boys together on Ron’s bed.

“‘Mione,” Ron said again, this time into Harry’s chest as he pulled off his jumper. “I know you want to watch us, so come over here already. We’ve been waiting for the perfect night to make love for the first time, and now that you’re here we can finally do it.”

Hermione’s feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they led her to the side of the bed, where she perched with her hands folded neatly in her lap. She looked as if she were about to be served a cup of tea, only her neck was turned almost completely around so that her eyes remained focused on Harry and Ron. They were now close enough to touch.

Harry, who hadn’t said anything up until this point, continued to remain silent as he coaxed Hermione towards the wall at the head of the bed. He knelt facing her while Ron draped himself over Harry’s bare back, planting messy kisses on his neck and shoulder blades. Hermione also knelt with her back against the wall, gripping the sheets on either side of her with her hands until she could find a better use for them.

Ron tugged at the waistband of Harry’s trousers, and Harry leaned further towards Hermione. He shifted all his weight to her legs, which Harry was gripping tightly, as both his trousers and boxers were kicked off and forgotten. Now Harry was completely naked between them, his face inches away from Hermione’s. Bright green eyes gazed into hers as he braced himself for whatever Ron was doing behind him. Suddenly Harry’s arms gave way and he collapsed into Hermione’s lap, grabbing her around the waist as his head settled into the curve of her stomach.

Wordlessly, Hermione lifted Harry up so that his arms wrapped around her neck. He buried his face into her shoulder and whimpered as Ron continued to prepare him. Hermione found herself running her fingers through Harry’s hair and gently massaging his back with her other hand, whispering soothing things into his ear.

“Shh, relax. It’ll be okay.”

Ron shot her a grateful look, and she could only assume Harry did relax because Ron was now moving against him with a look of ecstasy on his face.

“Are you -?” Hermione began softly, and even in her trance-like state, she couldn’t bring herself to say the words _inside him_.

Ron nodded and closed the small amount of space between him and Harry. “Is this okay?” he whispered into Harry’s ear, close enough to Hermione’s face that she could smell the salty sweat forming on Ron’s freckled forehead. “Do you want me to stop?”

Harry shook his head madly, nearly smacking both Ron and Hermione in the face. Hermione let another giggle escape, and Ron looked at her with a wicked smile. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he mouthed inaudibly.

She nodded and moved the hand that was formerly on Harry’s back to Ron’s shoulder. Now blue eyes were staring into hers as Ron gripped Hermione’s waist and thrust harder into Harry, flushing all three of them as close as possible as Hermione tried to keep her head from banging against the wall. She had Harry sobbing against one shoulder and now Ron was pressing his face into the other one, her hands cradling both of their heads. Ron then bit her collarbone hard enough to draw blood and cried against her skin, “Love… you… so much… Both of you,” as he gasped a deep breath and lunged himself forward for a final time.

Hermione continued to hold them both as Ron’s body shuddered out the last of his orgasm. He promptly burst into tears, and now she was consoling him.

“Shh, relax. It’ll be okay. I love you too. Both of you.”

Both boys looked up at her, with tear-streaked faces and ragged breath. “You do?” they asked simultaneously.

She nodded. All of the sudden, she felt lips against hers, and it was over before she could comprehend what was happening. She saw Harry pull away from her and look back and forth between her and Ron, as if expecting either or both of them to scold him for his actions.

Ron smiled warmly and kissed Harry firmly on the mouth. “I think it’s my turn to watch now.” He dislodged himself from Harry and scooted over so that he was facing both of them. “That is, if it’s okay with ‘Mione.”

She bit her lip to resist telling him to sod off with that nickname already, simply nodding again. She exchanged a glance with Harry and immediately his lips were on hers. Ron pulled off her nightgown, discarding it on the floor with Harry’s clothes. Harry kissed her harder and she kissed back, parting her lips to invite his probing tongue, feeling both of their hands on her chest, massaging her breasts.

Harry’s hands moved to her back as he gently pulled her further down the bed, placing her on her back and himself on top of her. She felt his erection press against her through her knickers, and instinctively she reached down to pull them off. Within no time, the knickers were tossed aside, leaving a very naked Hermione underneath an equally naked Harry.

Ron grabbed Harry’s hand and pushed it down between her legs, neither one surprised to learn that she was already sopping wet. Ron plunged two of his fingers inside her as he lowered his head to one of her nipples, flicking it with his tongue while Harry continued his ministrations on her clit.

Hermione found her voice and looked dead into Harry’s eyes. “You. Inside me. _Now_.”

Ron barely got his fingers out of the way before Harry drove himself into her. The natural lubrication made it almost painless for him to press through her maidenhood, but his face still expressed a slight shock upon the realization that he was her first. Ron must have noticed, because he leaned up to kiss Hermione’s neck and whisper in her ear, “Thank you.”

She smiled at him, understanding perfectly well what he was thanking her for. Fighting the urge to close her eyes and give in to the wonderful feelings she was experiencing, she kept her gaze locked on Harry. He seemed to have the same idea, and they both struggled to keep their eyes open as he grasped her hips and thrust deeper into her.

“Does it feel good, ‘Mione?” Ron hissed into her ear, stroking himself in time to Harry’s movements. “Are you going to come?”

She shook her head. “It feels _incredible_ ,” she breathed, “but he’s not at the right angle… Let me try something.” She attempted to elevate her hips so that Harry could hit the spot he had only grazed once so far but felt _oh-so_ good. From the books she had read on the subject, she knew she wouldn’t orgasm until there was constant pressure applied to that particular spot, but she wasn’t getting anywhere by altering her position.

“I’ve got an idea,” said Ron, raising his voice so that Harry could hear him. “Put her legs over your shoulders, mate, and lift her hips.”

Harry followed Ron’s instructions and ended up flat on top of her again despite the new arrangement. Her knees were touching her shoulders and her arse was being gripped fiercely by Harry, pulling her towards him equally as hard as he was driving himself into her.

The spot was being _pounded_ against, and Hermione was _so_ close, yet it still wasn’t happening. Then she felt Ron’s hand sliding down her sweat-slicked belly, wedging itself between her and Harry’s moving bodies and flicking her clit madly.

“Come for us, ‘Mione,” Ron groaned into her ear.

Her orgasm overtook her before she even knew it was coming. She involuntarily clenched _hard_ around Harry, causing them both to go over the edge at the same time, clinging onto each other desperately and moaning.

Harry lay there for a few seconds before he peeled himself off of Hermione, instantly falling over sideways and nearly landing on Ron’s outstretched legs. A credit to the male gender, Harry did _not_ fall asleep. Instead, he switched his glances between Ron and Hermione, giving each of them an expectant look.

“I think he wants to watch us now,” Ron said to Hermione in a low voice. “Of course, if you’re too tired, we can always -”

Ron didn’t get to finish his sentence because he was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown down on the bed parallel to Harry. Hermione mounted him and pressed her lips to his with wild abandon, struggling to remove his clothes in the same fashion that hers and Harry’s were eradicated.

Once Ron was naked, Hermione wasted no time impaling herself on him, riding his erection madly while raking her nails up and down his chest. Ron was rendered incapable of any coherent speech as Hermione’s eyes locked with his, daring them to remain open as they both neared their second orgasm.

Ron bent his knees and planted his feet firmly on the bed so he could thrust upwards to meet the demands of Hermione’s movements. He dug his fingers into her hips and ground her against him much like Harry had done, only this time it didn’t take nearly as long for her to come. She arched her back and wailed, tightening her muscles, making Ron’s face scrunch up adorably as they came together.

Hermione rolled off Ron and settled between the two boys, still trying to catch her breath. Both Harry and Ron snuggled with her, each with an arm around her waist. It was then that she recalled her original reason for barging in on them.

“You do realize there are at least fifty people in our house, right?”

“Good thing we remembered the silencing spells,” was Ron’s reply.


End file.
